The Lord of Fire
by Phoenix of Rome
Summary: In Yggdrasil he was one of the strongest players, sent into a new world without his guildmates a new journey has begun. Humans flag and fall in this new world, in this situation comes the Lord of Light and Flames, can he be the wieght that changes the scale?
1. Chapter One

In the early 22nd Century one of the most revolutionary technologies were developed in the gaming industry. The DMMO-RPG games were pioneered as a fusion of cyber technology and nanotechnology, many such games were created but by 2134 only one game received true international acclaim. The game was Yggdrasil.

With over 3000 Jobs and and many advanced Classes each player was immersed in choices, one of the defining features of the game were it's insane amount of personalisation choices. Each Class maxed out at fifteen and thus anyone could take numerous classes to mix and match, it was unheard of two people having the same build unless one talked about guilds.

Yggdrasil also had an immersive creative system, allowing players to craft weapons and armours if they had the crafting equipment required. It was a feat in itself for the massive game to generate massive amounts of individualistic items and keep the Servers running.

There were Nine Worlds in Yggdrasil, and keeping to the Norse theme they were aptly named: Asgard, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Nidavellir, Midgard, Jotunheim, Helheim and Muspelheim.

The game with its immense content, great personalisation abilities and immersive quests had managed to become the first thing that came to a person's mind when DMMO-RPG was mentioned anywhere. In its heyday people from Western Europe to Oceania all knew and played this game and yet slowly the community faded out. By 2138 the game was shutting down, there were talks about making Yggdrasil but all of that is in the past now.

~o~o~o~o~o~

In Midgard a massive Citadel floated amongst the clouds. It was one of the two floating cities on Midgard, with seven curtain walls made out of various metals the castle was not one of the Nine Great Guild bases, not technically at least. Yet with its seven levels and massive enclosure of farmlands in the outer wall both this citadel and its rivals stood firmly in the realm of 'flee at sight'.

The citadel in question was Othrys, the guild base of the Titans. Led by twelve players who had managed to master the Celestial-Class with its total of one hundred auxiliary players and a massive host of NPC non-combats pops that were granted as a rewards for successfully making one of the two Celestial Cities in the skies across the nine realms.

The Base was a host of 2950 of NPC levels, a number rivalling the Nine Great Guilds, seventeen times the citadel had been invaded and only on the Sixth occasion did an invader force the twelve titans into combat. On that day as the only other group of Celestials -who themselves were inspired by the Titans- managed to earn a game long rival. Olympus and Othrys were constantly at each others throats, the second rank was fought over with Zeal as both Olympus and Othrys were close to each other in prowess.

All other guilds were relieved immensely relieved as the two powerful guilds duked it out, the guild Seraphim managing to run past both these guilds and getting the first rank. Despite their rivalry though a pact was forged between Kronos and Zeus to kill any more aspiring Celestials, combined with the already two and a half times greater experience that was needed to actually level a Celestial-Class this led to a direct decline and eventual end to users of the Celestial-Class with some exceptions.

The guild was made up of the core twelve Titans that had been the pioneers of their class and been granted the option to advance to a special class, the First Generation advanced class. With that the twelve gained new abilities, spells and equipment options that embodied the Titan they chose from the original twelve.

Combined with these Twelve there were eight other Titans that completed the Council that ruled Othrys Unlike the Twelve these Eight spots were entirely dependant on the strength of the occupant though as the game came to an end all were occupied by the same people for a long time due to their peak being higher than others.

As time advanced most of the players of the Titans started leaving the game. By the time of the last day only the Twelve had logged on, out of which only one was left at the end of the day. Olympus meanwhilst had gone almost entirely defunct but as a sign of the fact that both guilds were _rivals_ not _enemies_ they had donated their equipment and treasury to the Titans.

In the throne room of Othrys where once the most powerful beings in the nine realms had japed and planned now remained one Titan, Hyperion the Titan of Heat sat on his golden throne, various imagery and heraldry of the Sun, of fire and light were carved onto his throne.

 **First POV**

A bitter smile was all that I managed, the overlay was displaying guild rankings, it was the last day. More specifically the last twenty minutes of the game other than the most nostalgic of player all had logged out not wanting to see the slow end of all they had played for an entire decade.

With nearly no players online and even more actually quitting the game for a final time the guild rankings had changed. Number Ten was that despicable guild of monsters, Ainz Own Gown. Or something like that, we had raided that place once. Not out of anger to their races but to their actions, all the top five guilds had many guilds we protected in return for tributes, the guild of monsters had targeted our tributaries for no reason but roleplaying as evil overlords.

In retaliation Kronos had sent me with fifty other members of our guild to teach them a lesson, in theory fifty Celestials and a **Titan** , the strongest one, should have devastated them.

We lost. For once the Titans were humbled and I, our strongest sword failed to chip their cowardly defence of the eighth floor. In response the monsters had overstepped their bounds and actually attacked our home. The Citadel of Othrys was attacked and with great annoyance about the recent defeat all of the Council rallied and fought the infamous PK guild. Just like my little army they were annihilated, I relished the vindication of killing the World Champion though I commended him for the tough battle he gave me.

After that we never interacted with their guild directly but we did make sure to commit quite a few accidents that might or might not have spoiled their plans. Like that one time we used a world item to close of seven Prismatic Ore Mines from their guild. That was a profitable time for us, for a month we exhaustively mined with the aid of our tributaries. By the time we left only small chunks were left for the other guilds that took over after we left when both Olympus and Seraphim started sniffing around the mines.

I flexed a little, yawning, as fun as it was remember our adventures at the end of the day the game had come to an end. For ten years the Twelve had roleplayed as wise yet firm Titans by now it had almost become a second persona for me, in a way I suppose I **was** Hyperion, the Titan of heat.

I looked at the ranking display again, Olympus had slipped to rank eighteen, the loss of their items was not kind to them, I let out a short bark of laugh -mentally of course- at our rank.

The Titans stood proud and tall, for the first time in six years the name of the Angel guild Seraphim was coloured not in a taunting gold but a humble silver. It was **our** name that was golden now, a colour that had instantly moved from taunting to enshrining pride.

The clock ticked, only five minutes remained before I was kicked out of the game. But for the last five minutes in all the realms everyone was weaker than the Titans, like it should have been throughout the game.

23:59:56, I suppose it had been a fun journey so far. 23:59:57, From Oceanus' calm deadpan to Kronos' smug face and Prometheus' obedient curiosity. 23:59:58, This city that was our dreams unleashed from the first stone of its entrance to the largest lookouts of the tower. 23:59:59, I smiled mentally I wouldn't give up this decade of experience for anything. 00:00:00, I was Hyperion I would not close my eyes at the end.

And my eyes remained open. 00:00:05, the status bar disappeared and my eye started twitching in annoyance, I snorted, "Bloody devs, can't you even shut down the servers properly?"

My lips froze, and eyes widened, I _spoke_ , as in move my lips and twitch my eye. That _should_ ** _not_** be possible. It was out of bounds for Yggdrasil, rapidly leaving my throne I threw the doors open.

The sky. The sky was filled with twinkling stars, my nose picked the fragrance of various flowers that lined the corridor, my hands felt the smooth surface of the door -made out of a golden mineral, _of course_ \- and his ears picked up a voice referring to… him?

I levelled my gaze at the soldier that was calling for me. Inwardly I was both excited and terrified, I was in the body of my game character and I certainly felt it. The thumping of my heart, the gush of my fancy blood as Ichor flowed through my veins and energy pulsed through my body, I _am_ a Titan. The Lord of Heat, King of Othrys, one of the Twelve. I **am** Hyperion, the Titan of Heat.

"My lord?" It took all the poor guard have to not stumble in his words or form, he was a mere mortal, in front of him however stood the king of Othrys, a _titan_. A true immortal.

I smiled disarmingly at the guard, I swear I had the body of a g- wait I was one it made sense I had the body of a god. Well Titan really, "Speak child, what requires my attention?" I kept any tremble out of my voice, I am an immortal Titan that act might be the only thing between my skin and me. I needed to know if I retained anything but the instinctual prowess of a Titan, off to the practice area I suppose.

"I enquired if you were fine my lord" The soldier said, a single drop of sweat forming on his forehead, "You seemed frantic when you first took your leave from the throne room"

I thought on it, was I frantic? Remembering my frenzied movements to ascertain reality I suppose it looked frantic to one not aware of my intention. Who am I kidding it was frantic movement, "It was nothing"

The guard would have stiffened if it wasn't me who said it, the guard would have snorted if it wasn't me who said it but it was an immortal titan that said it and thus he nodded, "As you say my lord, it is not within the purview of mortals to glean your plans" the guard nodded at me again with conviction in his eyes and stepped back into his spot, guarding the gates again.

I smiled again at the guard, before moving for the arena to test my prowess taking in the sight of the marvelous city and its massive spires, we had left nothing to default as we designed our level. The seventh level of Othrys, the hall of Titans, a fort within a fort. I mulled as I moved forward nodding absently to the staff or patrolling soldiers that bowed to me, I was forgetting something, something rather important.

As my eyes shifted to the night sky of stars that were not Earth's stars I wish I could have smacked myself without decreasing credibility. We were not in Yggdrasil anymore, on one hand I loved the new world that I could explore but unfortunately on the other it was an unknown world.

It was terrifying to think off, a world that knew nothing of the my glorious self and could not worsh- wait. No. Bad Hyperion! I knew this was too good to be true and now here I was apparently slowly becoming more like the Titan I roleplayed as.

No, that won't do whilst I wouldn't be adverse introducing myself to the world -the reputation of the Titans was rather good amongst most guilds that might have hopped along- I needed to get a threat assessment of the world, and I needed it yesterday.

By the time I entered the training arena I was well aware of the disadvantages of having a Titan's brain. Sure I was smart, I picked up languages and could remember everything I knew in detail but I could also do two things, be as arrogant as my persona was or overthink things. I was working on thinking about other things, like the beautiful breeze that just went by, and how the air soothed my eyes. No pollution, for once my eyes did not sting and lungs did not burn.

"My lord!"

I swung around, facing the voice of someone who stopped me from indulging in practice, oh wasn't that the Lord of the Inner Walls -Manuel I think. That's a level hundred NPC Blessed Human. He was the champion of Oceanus to my knowledge, bah that fish man was deader than the seas he ruled.

No I do not regret that joke. Not even if Oceanus drowned me in a Tsunami would I regret that joke.

"Yes loyal friend?", Loyal friend, yes that was what we called our wall bosses, it might have been cheesy but it worked very well with our whole benevolent Titan roleplay. Never thought it'd work out in my favour like this.

"We're not in Yggdrasil anymore my lord" He said, he looked rather worried were any affairs not in order? Unless the walls were breached I saw no reason for him to worry, "We seem to be above some rural area, no great city can be spotted. Olympus is not visible neither are the rest of the realms accessible through magic any more. We can't contact our tributaries"

Okay yeah, he was panicking. I just smiled -it seemed to work so far- "Good job at showing good initiative Manuel, it pleases me you are truly a loyal friend and not a mindless minion" I patted his shoulder, I was surprised but he actually seemed to have calmed down after that, "Now please summon the Civilian Governor and the Seven Guardians, get a squad of Hyperian guard ready to escort me into this rural village"

Each of the twelve had invested a huge amount of time to properly assemble the lore and backstory of Othrys, updating them steadily to make sure our roleplay never changed. I couldn't be more thankful about our ocd tendencies now because if lore truly converted like it seems to have converted we have quite a decent force of soldiers standing ready.

The General snapped a salute at me before moving away to do his duty, and I got down to doing my work.

Titans were _special_ in Yggdrasil, unlike most Classes we could use both magic and melee on a terrific scale. This was one of the payouts and there were others as well all a rewards for following through the insane levelling chain that was becoming a Titan.

" **[Minimise Magic] [Tier 10: Titanic Blaze]** " in hindsight using a tier 10 spell even with another spell to nerf it was a bad idea, I was stuck in the same place as runic circles started flashing and charging all around me. I could see on the edge of my perception my followers had arrived, oh well. I suppose I can't cancel my spell anymore, not in front of them.

What happened next could only be described as a small ball of flame as hot as surface of the mantle _vaporized_ the metallic dummy, by my name if I hadn't put that nerfing spell the bloody area of effect would have burnt the floor. And the observers. And my magnificent eyebr- not now buddy, get it together for your loyal subjects.

Manuel's eyes were wide, awe and terror mixed in his eyes, "That is the power of one of the twelve" he was only answered with dumb nods given by his comrades.

I waved my hand, dismissing any leftover flames and turned towards my audience. I needed to affirm quite a few things and get ready for that expedition, I needed to understand the level of strength of the natives here.

"My thanks for coming on such a short notice" I said as I sat down on a throne -who knew there was a practical reason to horde them?- summoned from my inventory.

And I was met with tens of statements and declarations of loyalty and how it was their sworn duty to attend to the needs of a Titan, yeah I set myself up for this. Should have expected this to be honest especially with the sort of the crowd I have.

I closed my eyes, sighing in disgruntled amusement, why must I behave like the responsible adult. Right it's because I technically am the millenia old Titan." **Children silence** "

"None of you are here to be questioned about your loyalty" I said, that should have been obvious _we_ made them and we don't make defective things, I was going to stop but I suppose if you can't beat it you join it, "I wish to know, how is the city. Is it still as loyal as ever? Do the people still hold faith in my siblings and I?"

"We have faith my lord" It was Manuel that replied, "Even though the recent events have shook certain sectors the people would face death before giving up on their celestial patrons that have led them to a millennia of peace and prosperity"

"As good as that is if you wouldn't mind I'd like for a renewal of oaths as we enter a new world filled with opportunities to spread out nation" A new world, well at least I won't be genocidal in my conquest. I hope.

"I Alys, Guardian of the Civilians swear my eternal loyalty to my his celestial majesty" Alys was another level 100 NPC more focused on a commander aspect rather than the other seven that were combat oriented.

The next to step forward was a tall mage carrying an ornate silver staff, we had put quite an effort in her none more so than Atlas,"I Calypso, guardian of the first line affirm my unending loyalty to you divine grace" she said, bowing her head lower than the rest. She was programmed to be one of the most loyal through her backstory, only my NPC could have outpaced her in that regard.

With Calypso done the warrior with a deep blue armour and two greatswords bent next, "I Theseus, Guardian of the second line give my fealty to his divine grace" Oceanus' NPC, it was ironic most our NPCs were named after historically Olympus aligned heroes but that was where we drew our inspiration from.

"I Heraklios, Guardian of the third line swear my strength to to my celestial lord" He said, a titan in size the nine foot man had donned a golden leather armour made from the skin of a horribly difficult boss -the Nemean lion.

The next one to step forward was noticeably different, he had two wings that were as white as ivory, "I Azrael, Guardian of the fourth line renew my vows to his majesty" Azrael, the only angel we had. It was purely to have a shocking counter, who would expect a Celestial Seraph three levels into Othrys -one of the most Hellenic themed guild bases in the nine worlds.

"I Perseus, Guardian of the fifth line swear my unending loyalty to you, my divine ancestor" A man armoured in a legendary set of bronze armour not forged by us, with a shield that rivalled the world champion set and a sword that was one of the highest quality levels in the game. This was the result of their most recent update. Olympus' best guardian was more or less imported into their guild with the unofficial merger they had right before the end and his backstory suited that. Son of Zeus, grandson of Kronos, my grand nephew.

"I Valerian, Guardian of the sixth line swear my life to thy will my divine lord" Seeing another bright golden NPC with shining equipment truly made me wonder if we really were addicted to gold and silver as colours? He wore equipment only rivalled by Perseus, the next one, Manuel and me for a simple reason, as Helios -one of the eight- left the game he requested Kronos give his equipment to his NPC. Kronos being the softy he was under his smug exterior granted the request with little thought. Valerian was in all senses a child of Helios, a Celestial in his own right, a Titan even. Not a first generation of course, they were limited to only twelve first generation titans in the entire game, just like the twelve Olympians (and that brat Hades).

The next one to step forward was a blonde in bright golden armour, his eyes were gold and a smile adorned his face as he knelt, "I Constantin, Guardian of the seventh line swear my loyalty to you to death and beyond my divine father"

I was frozen, I hadn't forgotten the backstory. Constantin was my son, my demi-titan son. He was obviously the most powerful of the guardians, mostly because of the time I had spent getting him equipment and his own levels were carefully allocated by me. He was a Second Generation Titan, a son of Hyperion.

Manuel knelt next, his eyes on the ground the General of the Walls, Lord of the armed forces of Othrys, a champion of Othrys. "I Manuel, Commander of Othrys swear my loyalty to your grace"

"I am pleased that all of you continue to remain steadfast and loyal despite the circumstances" I said, remembering the quite important visit I needed to make, "I will be going to the surface, to see how strong these new world people are"

I smiled wryly as the silence fled the field once more, oh silence why do thy betray me my sworn enemy do thy not understand my love for you?

"Perseus" I said, drawing his attention to me and my word once more thrusting the arena into silence. "Organise a ceremonial guard for me, we leave in five minutes" with a nod he was out of the training arena.

Before the protests could break out again I gave a stern glare at the Guardians freezing every, " **Do any here doubt my strength?** "

Silence answered my question, Titans were known for the insane prowess they had. Together perhaps they could have truly defeated me but they were both loyal and they knew just how powerful I was. Which was rather troubling since I didn't know how powerful I was at peak offense.

"I expect for a full report to be compiled on food sustainability, taxes, army readiness and stocks to be ready on my desk by the time, you all are the Guardians of Othrys. Precaution is good but paranoia is nothing but a steep hill rolling into stagnation"

With flourish I did not know I possessed I left the arena with the guardians still in it, I hoped they would not hold a grudge against me for my forceful attitude it came rather _naturally_ to me.

With a small use of the **[Gate]** spell we were quickly near the outgrowth of the village, surrounded by twenty infantry and ten _clerics_ (it was a rude shock the clerics actually worshipped the twelve) all equipped in golden equipment. Truthfully they were rather inadequate security as they were the summoned pops they were level 70 but due to the scaling of the game I could probably tank their attacks and wipe them out with one spell.

I marched out of the bush imperiously, my head held high, my eyes glowed gold and the cape I had bellowed without a wind. It was glorious, and the looks in the eyes of my fanati- loyal subjects surely proved that.

Which is why I was rather put off when I found two knights and two girls about to be slaughtered by said knights staring at me in growing horror (well the girls seemed more hopeful than anything)

"Tell me mortals why do you not bow before a celestial?" I said, my eye was twitching in annoyance, I could sense the bloody mess going on in the village behind them, thankfully it seems game lore took priority and as the Titan of Light my natural instincts were protective rather than apathetic.

" **[Class Spell: Volcanic Spears]** " One of the class spells given to me for just being Hyperion, cast instantly the ten fiery spears of contained magma spun around me. It was a rather usefull spell easily doubling in as a Tier 8 spell in a pinch.

The villagers were the first to bow, "Forgive us your holiness we didn't know a god was amongst us"

I smiled, gloriously of course, and patted her head, "Seize these knights" with great efficiency the knights were overwhelmed by my _zealous_ followers.

"You are hurt child" I said, gently brushing her wound. It wasn't fatal, well it was but I'd make sure it wasn't, it would be a terrible thing to let her die after saving her.

The girl shook her head with winces of pain, with the enemy gone the adrenaline was running away and so was her strength, "N-no your holiness I beg of you. Please save my sister"

I snorted, "I am a god girl" I pointed my hand at her, I wonder what tier should I use. I didn't know how close she was to death probably should overshoot just in case, " **[Tier 9: Greater Circle of Healing]** " within five seconds a green circle extended around me, curiously I could control its range. An aoe spell to heal, though it was rather draining for anyone not suited to casting spells, plus it took some time to cast being yet somehow this healing spell had turned out to be one of the premier undead attacking spell with its massive undead damage.

Within moments the girl was back to her feet, I nodded in satisfaction, "Then girl lead us to this village of yours, as the Titan of Light it is astounding that these foolish mortals dare to slay the innocent in my presence"

The girl shakily nodded, "As you wish your holiness" as they went forwards towards the village the knights could only stare at horror as they were dragged along in chains. The Ninth Tier, a level of gods. Horror was all they felt, they had dared to raise their arms on a _god_.

~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Character Stats**

 **Celestial Races**

 **Hyperion: Titan of Heat, Light and Fire**

 **Job: King of Othrys, One of the Twelve**

 **Alignment: Good, Sense of Justice: 100**

 **Racial Levels:**

 **Immortal: 10**

 **Celestial: 15**

 **Greater Celestial: 15**

 **Titan: 15**

 **First Generation Titan: 10**

 **Hyperion: 5**

 **Job Levels:**

 **Master of Fire: 10**

 **Master of Light: 10**

 **Immortal Enchanter: 10**

 **Racial Level: 70; Job Level: 30; Total Level: 100**

 **Ability Chart**

 **HP: 120, MP: 140, PHYATK: 100, PHYDEF: 110, AGI: 90, MAGATK: 150, MAGDEF: 100,RESIST: 80, SPECIAL: 180**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **Demihuman Races**

 **Perseus: Prince of Olympus, Demigod of Zeus, Hero of Olympus**

 **Alignment: Great Good; Sense of Justice: 350**

 **Racial Levels:**

 **Demigod: 15**

 **Immortal Demigod: 15**

 **Celestial: 5**

 **Son of Zeus: 5**

 **Job Levels:**

 **Swordsman: 15**

 **Sword Saint: 15**

 **Lightning Mage: 10**

 **Commander: 10**

 **Hero of Olympus/Othrys: 10**

 **Racial Level: 40; Job Level: 60; Total Level: 100**

 **Ability Chart**

 **HP: 100, MP: 80, PHYATK: 100, PHYDEF: 100, AGI: 90, MAGATK: 75, MAGDEF: 75,RESIST: 70, SPECIAL: 80**

 **~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **I hope you guys like it, if not feel free to tell me why and make sure to drop a review, they make an author work better.**

 **EDIT: Fixed a few errors, and whilst I'm thankful for all the best wishes may I enquire why they're the only comments with small variations?**


	2. Chapter Two

**Carne Village,**

All around the village innocent villagers were being corralled to either the center of the village or slaughtered by the knights of the Slane Theocracy.

Cries echoed in houses before they were soon devoid of all life. The young adults, all those around twenty to thirty years and nearly half the population of the village were mercilessly killed as they tried to vainly resist the assault of the knights. They were peasants untrained for war, these were 'knights' that were actually trained for war.

"Oi! Grab me a girl won't you?" Belius said, a lecherous sneer on his face.

The man accompanying him scowled underneath his helm. "We don't have time for this Captain"

"Just do as I say, I'm the captain" Belius said, yet as he uttered these words two things happened simultaneously, the troops shuffled around in a very clear discontent gesture to the orders and the word of their superior. The underling that was directly referred was on the edge of taking his sword out and killing the vile Captain.

The other event that happened was me marching in, imperious look fixed on my face, if I retained more of my mortal behaviour -it did worry me how I thought of myself before the change as a puny mortal- perhaps I'd have walked in, maybe I'd have tried to maintain stealth instead of striding in with my head held high with a disapproving frown on my face.

My procession stopped, and they parted letting me have a look at the face of the man that led this and many such massacres. There was an interesting change that was fixed by my new physiology, my blood -Ichor, the blood of gods- was a great conductor of magic. It allowed me to do things, things that wouldn't really hurt anyone but at the same moment would be the best technique to throw power at the mortals and remove this silly thought of a possible victory they had.

Preparations complete I slowly tapped into my mana pool with one command-

'My lord we have discovered something distressing' Manuel said his voice echoing in my head, signifying a message. Or I was having delusions about the champion of Othrys, nah probably not.

'Not now Perseus, I was in the middle of something' I said, with a sigh letting the ebb of mana rest and narrowing my eyes at the slane theocracy soldiers in front of me, "Mortals, you have slain the innocent in my presence"

"In my name I condemn you to my divine justice" I said, smirking at their confused looks there were ninety eight of them, thirty of my guard, "Seize these fools, it seems Perseus has encountered an issue that requires my attention" With that I ignored the rabble, they were too low levelled to spare them any attention.

'Speak Perseus' I said, sighing in disappointment as I materialised my golden throne and took my seat. At least it was an immensely comfortable seat.

'I must admit my lord, despite your mighty strength that no Titan or Olympian could match I was deeply worried about others like us being transferred to the new world. Especially those that are truly evil' he replied, he seemed hesitant but it was a great initiative.

I liked it, such an initiative was invaluable, yet I was worried about the possibilities, the Titans were rather well respected as a guild but there were truly evil guilds if they succumbed to their karma like our own changes the results would be horrific. Especially on a world this weak, guess I'll end up conquering the world anyways or maybe I'll be it's patron god, yeah that sounded better, why conquer this land if I could be a Patron God of this world, 'Did you find something?'

He gulped, why did he gulp? Perseus was almost as strong as Constantin, he shouldn't be gulping at all, damnit Perseus why're you sending all that worry straight to me. '...I found a tomb I could have lived without finding'

My face paled almost lightening to the brat Hades colour, I could sense the unease in my heart as it beat erratically, wait was that? Oh come on it wasn't bad enough news for a panic attack I'm a god. Yes I'm a god, and besides that lich no one should have been left in the tomb. 'Where?'

'My lord please I beg of you don't take an action that is too out of bounds they can't invade Othrys and we can't invade the tomb. The Tomb is definitely not self sufficient like us' Perseus said, well he pleaded really desperation clear in his voice yet all I could think of were the NPC's of that place.

The Karma system had been a radical shift in the new world, nearly everyone in Othrys had the alignment of good (or neutral) and it showed. A city of light, ruled by the Titan of light, we did not believe in slaughter nor did we believe in slavery. All because we had a positive karma score.

Out of all the NPCs of Nazarick, I had seen them all even the ones on the eighth only three had a positive karma. Unleashed on this helpless world they'd be a scourge that would be unrivalled by anything, I gulped it was satisfying seeing them break on our walls yet it was equally horrific as we were slaughtered by their NPCs once our movement was effectively stalled by the Martyr.

'They are a scourge Perseus, I may not be able to do much about the tomb but I can definitely do something about their ability to leave that damned tomb' bloody hero types, don't they know there was a time for insubordination and it was not now.

'I refuse to let the last of the Twelve march to his death' he said, his voice was firm, and steel was present in his mind. He would not let the Lord of Light walk to his doom.

I would have snarled but a sudden wave of introspection stopped me, individually I was certainly leagues above any single entity of the Tomb but together even rats could take on a lion. We still had efficient data on resurrection, if I died there was a chance the guild itself might disband and I shudder to think what would occur to Othrys after my death, I snorted mentally, 'Very well you stubborn child'

I stood up from my throne, letting my gaze level on the annoying human that was bothering me, can't he see I'm in the middle of a rather important call? Right he can't. Better not smack him then. 'Assemble all the Guardians and the Treasury Guardian, we'll try and have a proper dialogue with the lich'

'Thank you for entertaining my foolish worries your divine majesty' in his own personal throne upon the fifth wall Perseus slumped in relief, he had saved his lord. Not even Hyperion would have been able to walk away from that tomb alive.

I was a Titan of great prowess, someone who could smite mountains into non existence. I didn't expect to spend my time like this, my eye focused on the mortal chief, "Mortal this village is now under the rule of Othrys"

"Your majesty you must understand we are already sworn to the kingdom of Re-Ezite" The Chief said, trying in vain to explain to me why he couldn't accept my rule. Honestly who chooses the protection of a name as lame as Re-Ezite over a god?

I shook my head, unfortunately Re-Ezite tingled my senses in a wrong way. High taxes, conscription and bad record for treating their peasants. I mean that was basically every country in the world. Guess I'll have to liberate all of them then, huh world conquest in the name of liberation.

"No, no you do not understand as a god I am liberating this city" I said with finality in my voice staring at the chief, ungrateful mortals and their terrible tendencies.

The Chief stared incredulously at me as I lazily sat on my throne. "I ref-"

I huffed, he wanted to play hard to get with a god then he'll know there's few things we stop at. "Fine I'll revive everyone that died in that attack"

The Chief's eyes widened, "You can do that?"

"Of course I can, I am a god" I said, standing up I finally did the cool trick I wanted to, my mana pulsed once before I was enveloped in an aura of shining golden wisps, "So then, what do you say mortal, joining my kingdom that lies in heaven?"

The Chief's eyes widened as the possibilities of an actual god protecting them went through his minds before he fell to his knees, "Hail Hyperion, God of Flames, Master of Light" Truly there was no competition to my godly aura.

I smiled, patting his shoulder and walking out. "You chose wisely"

 **"[Tier 10: Resurrection of Gods]"** As I cast the spell I grunted in annoyance registering the massive drain. This was one of Iapetus' spells the Titan of the dead had spells to revive with the highest efficiency, only deleting the bare minimum of experience. It was also with another grin I recognised the success of the Grimoire experiment, all the Twelve had written down their spells in individual Grimoires and though it cost an immense amount of mana, I could only fathom how much mana it would cost me to cast one of Oceanus' spells before deciding to never attempt that. Casting an unrelated element had drained me greatly, casting the element opposite to me would probably not work out as expected.

With satisfaction I watched as body after body was reattached with their souls, looking into the eyes of the villagers I could only see conviction in their eyes. As it should be, I'll look into fortifying this village properly. Especially with the anti-gate measures, maybe we could surround the tomb.

I rested for the rest of the afternoon whilst my guardians equipped themselves with the best equipment outside of the equipment of the Twelve (no thanks I'd rather our broken items stay inside Othrys) the mere thought of the [Scythe of Mortality, our guild weapon, getting out of the castle freaked me out. I might have been stronger than Kronos in pure prowess but the guildmaster rivalled me through his focus on his abilities. Bloody hax time skills.

It was good to finally relax and let go of my persona, laying in the bed I pondered on just how much of my behaviour was acting and how much was my avatar influencing my mind, I truly thought of humans as misbehaving mortals.

The threat of losing who I was scared me far more than even the lich and his NPCs, I didn't want to become a Titan uncaring of mortals, uncaring of any who weren't immortal. Regardless my heart was eased a little by the known fact even if Hyperion took over completely I would never become evil.

Well to be honest in an open battle on neutral terrein it would be a battle in our favour with my NPCs being harder than his on average. It was unfortunate we had only four demigods since they were hard to raise, bloody devs forced us to sacrifice levels in Titans to add levels to NPCs, even with everyone in the guild chipping in it took us months to grind back up to hundred and make the remaining two NPCs. Bloody devs and their nerf on our experience gain.

With a sigh I drifted away to sleep, there was nothing better to do, for the fifth time I wished one of my guildmates remained with me. It would be less boring, but all of us had families didn't we?

I remembered my family and though my new body refused to let me feel loss properly a tinge of sadness remained in my heart.

It was quite odd but I saw no dreams as I slept just the peaceful void as I meditated for the few hours I had actual control. So I woke up rather refreshed to another armoured man and the girl I saved in my room.

I frowned as I pulled myself up, they were no threat to the village otherwise my guard would have seen them captured unfortunately being a good celestial meant most of my followers had good karma and the probability of them slaying disrespectful mortals was unlikely at best.

"I was sleeping" I said, my voice dry as the two mortals stopped talking with the girl dropping into a bow, I nodded letting the girl rise again.

The Warrior kept his gaze at me yet I found myself rather unconcerned his equipment was made of steel and he radiated an aura of ignorable strength. "Speak child"

"Your grace this is Gazef Stronoff, the strongest warrior of the Re-Ezite Kingdom" he said, wasn't that the kingdom I liberated this village from?

I looked at the warrior again, his face was set as if in stone, stance ready to enter combat anytime. Yet he remained in a slightly relaxed pose, refusing to seem combative, perhaps he had sensed my immense prowess. Or he was just cautious about my title, you could never tell with humans, "You're their strongest warrior and you just happened to be roaming around the frontier bothering some god whose taken refuge in this village?"

"I'm afraid this village is soon to be assaulted by the Sunlight Scripture my lord" he said, he nodded at the girl and then gestured to the village, "If you truly are a god then can you not spare some help for this village?"

This was supposed to be the helpful warrior-captain? He was quite a bit more cunning than helpful if I was to be entirely honest with making me look like the bad guy. "You can leave mortal, I do not need aid in defeating a lot of mortals that think they are above divine justice"

He pursed his lips, about to reply thankfully he was stopped by another one of his knights, heavens did they breed or something? Absolutely ridiculous and where were my followers they should have arrested these men for trespass a long time ago.

The other man mumbled something about the scripture approaching and was sent away to begin preparations for facing them, leaving me with his captain and the girl I rescued.

"I'm afraid as the Warrior-Captain of the Re-Ezite kingdom it is my duty to protect these villagers and this village" he said, not budging an inch, staring at me with those steely eyes of his.

I closed my eyes and sighed, his karma was positive. Oh heavens didn't I already have the Lich, why did I have to deal with hero type mortals as well. For the first time I wished Kronos was here at least then I could throw these humans at him and go do my thing.

I stood up letting flames spiral around me, without burning anything, "I have found your heart empty of evil, hero, thus I forgive your transgressions against me. Do as you wish, at the end of the day you shall not stop my divine justice either" I said, walking out of the house, flames licking my heels. This was ordinary fire one of the few skills I obtained once I transitioned. I always thought it was cool how our sprites were designed a cloak of flame for me, an aura of gold for kronos, moving shadows for Iapetus and many other features for those who actually achieved the special First Generation Titan or Olympian class.

They used to serve no use in battle yet now I found my new control rather inherent and wondersome. Control over fire may not seem powerful but it went a long way when not fighting a player, especially with the immunity it gave me to fire.

"You, cleric" I said, calling upon one of my clerics as they just seemed to be preaching to the people jogging down to me the golden robed man knelt with a murmur of my lord, "Can you sense the intruders that have come to receive divine justice?"

The Cleric stood up thumping his staff onto the ground letting runes appear all around him, **"[Tier 7: Solar Clairvoyance]"** huh that was actually a weaker version of Helios' clairvoyance spell. Pretty useless against anyone with a decent item set or a mage deploying countermeasures but definitely fairly useful against the humans of this world.

With a dismissive nod I took out an item from my inventory, near me the villagers all stood staring -at a respectful distance of course. In my hand was the event item **[Chariot of Fire]** technically it was an item to summon a good quality chariot pulled by two lv.65 Olympian Steeds (Bloody devs didn't bother to put many Titan flavoured events), I took in a deep breath and I blew into it.

Many villagers were rooted to their spots yet couldn't help but be stunned by the sudden appearance of the golden chariot, with silver lining its side and red making the gold stand out.

That didn't surprise me though what surprised me was the charioteer. An honest to god High Human was sitting in bronze armour and a large lance with runes on it and he was looking at me quite intensely. I had forgotten the definition of the item and consequently about its level ninety NPC.

"Hail King Hyperion, King of Titans and Gods, Master of Light. I, Achilles, am at your service" He said, removing his helmet to let his brown hair show as he bowed,l, lance stabbed into the guard.

I wanted to say something but to be honest I was dragged out of a thoughtful stance by the dust rising in the distance and Gazef passing me on his horse, it was all the push I needed to hop the chariot, "To the intruders Achilles!" I said, taking out my sword for the first time, letting my flash bright orange as we moved forward. "Tis time the mortals understand divine justice"

We zoomed past the mounted warriors Gazef had taken in what I could only presume was to be his heroic last stand, it was sad that a hero would chose to sacrifice himself when they could pray to me just as easily, my repertoire of spells was fairly vast only I knew all the spells I knew off if the Lich was truly here than it was only fair to assume he'd be watching me then I presumed I should use more obvious ones.

I thought of casting an anti-scrying spell but it would be a waste, after all the more time the Lich spent watching the less aware he'd be about the forces of Othrys slowly moving to surround the Tomb. He wouldn't know what hit him, this time that disgusting excuse of an angel would not stop him again in hindsight I should have thought why exactly I disliked the Lich and his minions so much, I was on a metaphorical high on my power at that time. I never thought that Hyperion would affect my subconscious biases so much.

In the flat field two sides were rather clearly drawn, on one end I stood head high and a lazy smile on my face. On the other side fifty mages and the leader of the Sunlight Scripture, they too had confident smiles on their faces.

The leader stepped forward, to talk perhaps in fear of my godly aura, "I was expecting the warrior-captain of the Re-Ezite Kingdom" He said, frowning as he gestured to my glorious self, "Not a gold lathered adventurer" He shook his head, before sighing and pointing away from the battlefield, "I am Nigun Grid Luin, leader of the Sunlight Scripture. I am not sent to slay a defender of humanity leave now and retain your life adventurer"

"If we're exchanging names I suppose I'll go first. I am Achilles king of the Myrmidons" Achilles said, smiling gregariously before bowing to me, "And with me stands Lord Hyperion, King of Olympus and Othrys, Master of Light and the God of Heat, Fire and Light, the strongest god in the world"

I preened as I smiled at the shocked opposition, they surprisingly had positive karma -barely so- so I was going to offer them a second chance but the leading mortal apparantly had different thoughts and I was rudely shocked by the leader and his bunch summoning… low level angels? I cocked my head slightly, confused was this to be some vain test of my godhood?

"How dare you claim to be a god? Heathen, prepare for your doom" Nigun said, spitting on to the ground next to him, oh. A zealot then, I suppose it was due time I met one not on my side.

"Very well, it seems my word does not convince you mortal" I said, shaking my head smiling as if I was facing a misbehaving child rather than a grown man sending an army of useless angels after me. "Very well, let this convince you of my godhood. **[Tier 10: Solar Flare]** "

The Runes symbolising a spell appeared near me, though they were far more numerous than the previous spells I had cast except Titanic Blaze. Exercising my control to make sure the fire did not harm them beyond showing them the heat it possessed a massive beam of red energy slammed into the middle of the angel horde, and exploded into a storm of fire and destruction.

I had minimised the previous spell I had cast, thus the floor of Othrys was undamaged. This spell? This was an upper Tier 10 spell unleashed onto the surface of the planet, had I used a spell of light or darkness, maybe a necromantic one the effects wouldn't have been as severe as they were. Fire melted through the angels but that was not all it expanded, not harming the humans in front of me or those behind me, Earth melted against this fiery assault. Nature cried in terror as fire hotter than anything ever to affect the world slammed through it, by the time embers remained of the great spell mere obsidian and glass remained as the scarred surface affected by the spell.

"So then, do you recognise my godhood mortal?" It was all that was required to allow Nigun and his men to fall to their knees, legs unable to handle the shock.

I nudged Achilles, "Did I overdo it?" I said, whispering in his ear.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you my king" Achilles said, his voice was calm, right his backstory was supposed to give him a vague idea of the powers of the Olympians and the Titans, made sense he'd be calm about a spell of this strength.

 **Nigun POV**

He was furious that some golden ponce had dared claim the title of a god, there were only the six gods. The wise beings that had seen the plight of Humanity and nurtured the seed of Humanity letting it grow and prosper over time, in his fury he had unleashed all but one move they could have on the heathen.

The first pang of horror came when the golden 'ponce' cast a tier ten spell, there were only mentions of such spells nowadays even they referred to the few times a spell of such prowess were casted by the gods. Yet he held hope the pretender would turn out to be just that: a pretender unable to actually cast a tier ten spell.

Then the spell was cast, the runes appeared and he recognised the form of the man as something he could only remember getting the barest of hints of during his reading. Another descended god, one clearly just as if not more powerful than his comrades that had ascended again.

No doubt was left in his mind when the spell roared around him, the surface of earth melted into obsidian and glass, yet so fine was the control of the divine being in front of him not a single one of them was hurt.

"So then, do you recognise my godhood mortal?"

He fell to his knees his head bowed down, "I beg for eternal forgiveness for daring to even attempt harm on your divine self" Nigun said, there was no fear or terror in his eyes, only resigned acceptance. "I accept any punishment you wish to deliver unto me" He could only repent for his mistake against this god.

 **Momonga POV**

The Viewing mirror finally came to a stop, Momonga could feel terror growing in his heart. Hyperion of the Titans, one of the strongest players in the game only rivalled by the World Champions and some of the Olympians and Titans, how could he defeat him? He had seen how the world came to life -a wave of calm spread over him, once more he thanked his emotion suppressor as it allowed his calm to return. Othrys was attacked by them once, at their peak they were slaughtered by the citadel's defender, now he was alone. How could he defeat the dreaded foe now?

He needed to plan out something, maybe they can talk about it, make sure that Nazarick and Othrys avoided direct conflict. After all he could not defeat him. Or he could use Victim and kill the Titan. He immediately reserved that idea as a last resort. They needed to talk first, then if they still fought he could plan and defeat him.

"Do you remember him?" He said, looking at Demiurge and Albedo. Both had been chosen to remain in his office as he had noticed the golden titan with his mirror of viewing.

Albedo frowned, "It is as if I had seen him somewhere in the past" it made sense she didn't exactly know the details of the titans, they had never reached the throne room and thus her.

"He is the one" Demiurge said, worry was easily noticeable in his eyes, "He led the first invasion of Nazarick"

Albedo's eyes widened with fury roaring in them, "Then the scum deserve to die!" she said getting up already summoning her equipment.

"Calm down Albedo" Momonga said, his order causing her to sit back down and send her equipment back to the inventory. "As a Titan it would be unwise to charge into him, we should wait for the time to come when he could be disposed of easily" Momonga felt uneasy, thinking of killing another player especially since he was probably the only one that could properly understand him. Besides he may claim such might yet what were the chances of actually defeating the Titan even if he used unfair means.

 **Gazef POV**

He knew the golden one called himself a god, and to an extent he was led to believe his claims due to the genuine reverence the villagers held.

When he saw him surrounded by a small cylinder of runes he dismounted and braced himself alongside his men, he knew mages and he knew none had summoned to many runes to cast a spell.

He saw the firestorm and how it devastated the surrounding, he himself now stood on obsidian and glass, his men saw it and he felt the power that thrummed through the golden man.

"Do you recognise my godhood now?" Gazef Stronoff the strongest man in the Re-Ezite kingdom could do nothing but bow his head in agreement.

~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Character Stats**

 **Demihuman Races**

 **Name: Constantin**

 **Job: Guardian of the Seventh Wall, Commander of Othrys, Prince of Fire**

 **Alignment: Good, Sense of Justice: 100**

 **Racial Levels:**

 **Demigod: 15**

 **Immortal Demigod: 15**

 **Celestial: 5**

 **Job Levels:**

 **Swordsman: 15**

 **Sword Saint: 15**

 **Arms Grandmaster: 5**

 **Master of Fire: 10**

 **Champion of Othrys: 10**

 **Blessed by Atlas: 10**

 **Racial Levels: 35; Job Levels: 65; Total Levels: 100**

 **Ability Chart:**

 **HP: 120, MP: 60, PHYATK: 110, PHYDEF: 110, AGI: 100, MAGATK: 65, MAGDEF: 80, RESIST: 70, SPECIAL: 75**

~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Hope you liked the chapter, any criticism is valid and all reviews are responded to.** **Hyperion is merely the player character made to RP, the original twelve never thought they'd actually get to choose the original Titans as their race levels thus they didn't actually make the NPCs mythologically correct.** **Ainz will be in the story but since most of it will be in first person the narrative won't usually include him other than overludes.** **Next update in a month as my exams start in two days.**


End file.
